


I'm Just Looking

by elladifi



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Top!Dom, bottom!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladifi/pseuds/elladifi
Summary: A short story about a man who doesn't think he's going to need an escort, but gets one anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute multi-chapter one shot that I've had written for some time.

_Email? Why do they need to know my email, for fuck’s sake?_

Matt was starting to lose it. He just wanted to view the escorts. He wasn’t trying to set up a date, at least, not yet. He just wanted to _look._

Since Jo, his sister, had asked who the special someone in his life was, he’d realized that he hadn’t had a special someone in quite some time. She’d given him a few sites, ones that had people in the area who were willing to provide “services,” as she’d put it, because she “didn’t like seeing her little brother lonely.” At first, Matthew didn’t think that he needed anyone, but as he started to peek at the websites, he became more and more curious, eventually traveling to one that looked extremely fancy. He was about to look through the services it offered when he’d been blocked by a popup, asking for his email.

“Fuck’s sake,” he repeated aloud, quickly entering and submitting it. “I’m just looking. I don’t need to subscribe to _oh my god.”_

When the popup disappeared, he was greeted with what seemed like a hundred questions. They asked trivial things: _What’s your name, age, sex, orientation, et cetera._ Groaning, Matthew started to fill in boxes and check bubbles— _Matthew James Bellamy, twenty-three, male, bisexual, et cetera._

As he reached the bottom of the list, though, the questions got more and more odd, more and more specific.

 _Preferred ethnicity?_ None.

 _Services?_ Er, any.

 _Preferred build?_ Average, slim, don’t give a fuck.

 _Position?_ Any.

When he reached the bottom, he questioned again why he had spent so much time entering information if he was only _looking,_ before he pressed submit.

“Holy fuck.”

Before him were three options, and all three looked equally amazing. They were exactly his type, and all three could easily be considered gods. His eyes were drawn to the man in the middle, though, and he eagerly clicked on his picture.

A profile popped up before him, and he read the short bio.

_Hello! My name’s Dominic, or Dom for short. I’m a twenty-two year old bisexual dude, and I’m honestly down for anything. I’ve got a degree in psychology, and I’m studying to one day become a therapist. I’ve also got a dog called Hendrix, and I play the drums (I’m an avid music lover). Whatever it is you want, I’m sure I can help you with it. I’ve got naturally blonde hair and grey eyes, I’m 5’8”, weigh in at 66 kg, and do incalls and outcalls. I’m available at almost any time. Call for rates and any other questions you might have!_

Scrolling down, Matt took a look at the pictures. Godlike was an understatement—the man truly did have the most magnificent blonde hair he’d ever seen, and his eyes were a stunning grey. As he flipped through the pictures, they became more revealing. The first was just a headshot, a stunning high definition image that captured every inch of his thin, lined, youthful face. Matt could even spot a hint of light stubble along his chin. The second one appeared candid, with the man looking away from the camera, dressed in skinny jeans and a button down. Again, Matt noticed the sheer beauty of the man, his perfect proportions and reasonably thin body stunning him. There were a few more of the man fully clothed, and then ones of him shirtless. There was very little hair on his chest, and it seemed as if the hair that was there had been waxed. He had reasonable muscles, ones that were there but weren’t too there, and that was perfect for Matt.

The next picture almost made him fall out of his seat. Dominic was laying down, face front, on a white carpeted floor. Underneath him sat a velvet blue pillow that was placed directly under his stomach. His knees were supporting most of his weight, so much so that the tendons at the back of his knees popped out exquisitely. Because of the positioning of his legs, his arse was up and pointed completely out. One hand supported his head, a finger venturing into his mouth as he looked seductively through his eyelashes at the camera.

The shocking part, though, was that he was clad only in a pair of boxer briefs that had the back cut open, so his _entire_ arse was on view.

Matthew scrambled for his phone. He _had_ to have this man immediately. 

Quickly, he called the number that was listed as Dominic’s under the profile, and it only took two rings for the man to answer. “This is Dom, how may I help you?” came the voice on the other end as the call was connected. Just like the rest of him, his voice was angelic.

“Hello, er, my name’s Matt,” the brunet stumbled. “Are you, erm, free tonight?”

“Of course!” Dominic’s cheery reply came quickly, and Matt grinned at his success.

“Fantastic. What are your, erm, overnight rates?”

“Whereabouts do you live, Matt?” Dominic inquired, and Matt happily gave him his address. “Well, it’d take me about half an hour to get there, so I’d be at your place by five if I left now. Or you’d be here, whichever you prefer. It’d be £95 an hour till eight, then £550 for overnight. So that’d be…” a pause filled the air while Dominic did some calculating, “£835. I’d round it down to an even £800, though. Easier to deal with.”

 _Fuck,_ Matt thought, and he could feel the weeks of eating only ramen gurgling in his stomach. But it was worth it, if this divine being would show up at his door. “Done,” Matt said firmly, trying to reassure himself as he confirmed to Dominic. “I’ll pay in cash when you get here, yeah?”

“Alright,” Dominic said, and Matt could hear his smile through the phone line. “I’ll be there in a few.”

“Thank you,” Matt said, hanging up.

_What had he just gotten himself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he _really_ just looking?

Matt had been pacing in front of his door when he heard the knock. It only took a split second for him to open the door, and his knees almost buckled when he did.

Before him stood Dominic. The god he had seen on the internet only half an hour prior was standing _right_ there, in black skinny jeans and a leopard print button down, a backpack slung over one shoulder. “Hello,” he greeted, smiling to reveal a mouthful of perfectly aligned white teeth. “I’m Dom, nice to meet you.”

“H-Hi, Dom,” Matt said carefully, moving aside as to invite the blond in. “I’m Matt. You can take your shoes off.”

“So,” Dominic said quietly, placing his backpack on the ground next to his shoes. “What’re you up for?”

“Er,” Matthew said quietly, suddenly realizing he had no idea what he wanted to do. He simply wanted to spend time with the man, bask in his beauty if it was possible. “I, er, I could make dinner. It seems like it’s time to eat.”

Dominic smiled yet again, causing a blush to rise in Matt’s cheeks. “Sounds good to me.”

As Matt headed to the kitchen, he realized the patheticness of the situation. He was paying someone to eat dinner with him. “You can, erm, come in here with me,” Matt said quickly, as he noticed Dominic was just standing in the entry hallway.

When he came into the kitchen, Matt took his hands in his own in a burst of confidence, and guided them to his hips. “Just…” he murmured as he turned around in the blond’s grip, now starting to prepare a simple pasta dish. Dominic got the hint—of course he did, he was an expert—and pulled himself closer, so his front was flush with the smaller man’s back. There was enough height difference for Dominic to rest his head comfortably on the top of Matt’s, and the brunet basked in the feeling of warmth against his head. 

They stood in silence, Matt cooking quickly and Dominic’s thumbs rubbing gentle circles against his hipbones, until Matt finally put the pasta on the stove. “That smells delicious,” Dominic whispered into Matt’s ear, causing him to shiver lightly.

“Are you just saying that ‘cos I’m paying you?” Matt asked, the hint of a smirk in his voice.

“No,” Dominic smiled, the vibrations of his throat sending a fantastic warmth through Matt’s skull. “I’m genuine. You seem like an excellent cook.”

“Thanks, then,” Matt said bashfully as he finished the sauce. 

When the pasta had finished and Dominic had pressed a quick kiss to Matt’s hair (which had been met with a furious blush), they sat at Matt’s small table to eat. “So,” he asked quietly, “tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Well,” Dominic started, a bite of his food already making its way to his mouth, “I work as a florist, mostly, but that doesn’t really get me by, so I do this on the side. I love dogs, I’m mostly unattached, and I’m working towards being an actual doctor, so I can do therapy.”

Matt nodded in understanding, picking at his own food. “You seem really interesting,” he stated simply. “Way more interesting than me. I practically just sit here and eat ramen, go to work, eat more ramen….”

Dominic let out a laugh that Matt was completely _enchanted_ by. “For someone who only eats ramen, you cook a mean pasta dish,” he complimented, and another blush overtook Matt.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

They finished quickly, and Matt cleaned up the plates. He then took Dominic’s hand and led him into the bedroom.

“Eager, are we?” Dominic suggested, but Matt only shook his head. 

“Wanna watch TV in here. It’s more comfortable.”

He turned on the TV and situated himself underneath the covers, Dominic doing the same. A few minutes passed until Matt worked up the courage to squeak out, “Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you hold me?”

“Of course, darling.” One of Dominic’s arms reached over Matt’s head, wrapping around his shoulders, while the other linked with Matt’s fingers. 

Another few minutes passed as they watched the TV in silence, Dominic occasionally letting a witty comment slip through his lips. Then, Matt took another risk and moved his hand from Dominic’s, sliding it slowly to touch the other man’s cheek. “Hey there,” Dominic smiled as Matt moved his head with his hand so the two were making eye contact. 

Matt’s heart pounded in his chest as he guided Dominic’s head downwards, close enough that their noses touched. “Can I…” he asked, and he saw the blonde smiling before he felt it, their lips connecting in a soft touch. 

Unable to handle the feeling of the gorgeous man’s lips on his own, Matt pulled away, giggling madly. “What?” Dominic laughed nervously in response, but that only caused Matt to cackle more as his hand flew from Dominic’s face to meekly cover his own mouth.

“Y-You’re so cute,” Matt mumbled through his giggles as he cracked open his eyes a tad. He wanted to look at Dominic a bit more, but the lure and promise of his lips was so much that he couldn’t resist turning his head back up to meet Dominic’s confused eyes. His laughter faded away as he was met with an intensity and curiosity that made his heart melt. 

“Thanks?” Dominic questioned, which caused Matt to start giggling again.

“I just feel kinda s-stupid, y’know,” Matt murmured, looking away. “I mean, y-you’re so pretty, and I’m just… y’know, all the way down _here.”_ His hand, flattened, moved to gesture to the ground, trying to indicate how low he felt. 

Dominic contradicted, “Nonsense. You’re cute in your own way.” His own hands moved to take Matt’s, and the brunet noted they were soft and warm. “And anything you want, I’m here to give you, alright? It isn’t stupid, not at all. Tell me what you want.”

A shrug. “Can I have another kiss?” Matt’s voice was meek at the request, but Dominic laughed.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't a full-blown story. A new part of Overcoming will be out either today or tomorrow, too. I'm headed off for vacation, so I won't be writing a lot, but I have enough down that I could probably still post. 
> 
> Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's going to happen.

One kiss turned into ten, then twenty, each one getting more handsy. Matt could feel the blush rising throughout his body as Dominic’s hands drifted towards his shirt, grasping onto the thin fabric and pulling so they could be closer. Of course, Matt loved it—he’d let Dominic do _anything_ to him, and he’d still say thank you, even if the man killed him.

Matt repositioned himself from next to Dominic so he was instead straddling him, his knees supporting his full weight as he continued kissing him, their lips never parting. With the new positioning, Matt had the glorious ability to grind his hips down on the blonde’s, which in turn caused him to let out the most _gorgeous_ moan that ever graced Matt’s ears. 

“God,” Matt gasped as he detached his lips from Dominic’s for a breath. “You’re just to _die_ for.”

“Mm, could say the same about you,” Dominic purred back, his lips making a beeline towards a vein on Matt’s neck.

As soon as Dominic’s mouth connected to it, Matt couldn’t help a gentle mewl falling from his lips. He pushed his neck out in an attempt to urge the blonde on, which had some affect, as he could feel gentle scrapings of teeth on his skin. Then a tongue prodded against the vein and his whimpers turned into full-scale groans of pleasure, the muscle doing _just_ the right things to him in _just_ the right place. 

“Didn’t know your neck was such a sensitive spot,” Dominic breathed against the now-bruising skin.

 _As if you’ve known me more than a few hours,_ Matt thought, before catching himself and instead opting for a gentle whine.

Instead of gifting him with more of that luscious tongue, though, Dominic’s hands moved to make quick work of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the ground. A tiny grin spread across his face as he watched Matt’s own hands fly up to his hair to try and pat it down, now static-y from the shirt.

“Shut up,” Matt blushed, “and do your own, yeah?”

Wordlessly, Dominic complied, pulling his own shirt off with the same speed he removed Matt’s. He then proceeded to push Matt off and pull off his pants, too. 

“Needy, eh?” Matt smirked, but Dominic let out a playful growl.

“Now you have to take off yours, or else it’ll chafe.”

 _Shit,_ Matt thought, realizing he’d been tricked. He'd initially wanted to stay dressed and teasing for a while longer, but he wasted no time, yanking his pants off and throwing them off the bed. He then proceeded to sit himself in Dominic’s lap, pressing them completely flush to each other.

Yes, so that even their now-hard cocks touched. Each man let out a pleasured moan at the new sensation, Matt leaning his head to bury itself in the crook of Dominic’s neck. “Dom, if you don’t get in me right about now, I think I’m going to cry,” he muttered, grinding his hips forward to gift himself with more of that delicious friction. 

“Can’t do that yet, you aren’t prepped,” Dominic replied, and Matt groaned, except this time it was out of frustration. He leaned over Dominic’s body, stretching his arm out to reach for the proper materials in his nightstand. Practically throwing them at Dominic, he shut the drawer with a firm _slam._

“Fuck prep,” he growled, pushing himself far enough Dominic so he could put the condom on. He had found that all his previous nerves had vanished into a cloud of lust and need. “Just go. Slick it up and just _fuck me.”_

Dominic laughed lightly at the sheer _need_ in Matt’s voice. “Alright, sunshine,” he answered, rolling the latex onto his nearly-throbbing cock. As he ‘slicked it up,’ as Matt so eloquently put it, he could feel Matt’s eyes boring holes into his chest. “What?”

“Nothing,” Matt started, catching himself and averting his eyes. “Just wanted to look.”

“Mm,” Dominic muttered, tossing the lube bottle aside once he was done. “Go on all fours, yeah?”

“What?” Matt asked, confused, and Dominic rolled his eyes, positioning him as he wanted him. Matt’s elbows held him up along with his knees, his back arched so his arse pointed up towards Dominic. The blonde couldn’t lie to himself—the man had a nice arse. He bent down to press a tender kiss to the little dimple at the top of it, before he slid his body up so he covered Matt’s with his own.

With another tender kiss to the nape of Matt’s neck, he whispered, “Ready?”

A somewhat thrashy nod of agreement, and Dominic lined himself up, so that his cock pressed heavily against the unprepared hole. With the slowest speed he could manage, he pushed in, causing Matt’s hands to ball up the sheets with white-clenched knuckles. “Fuck,” he heard the brunet whisper, and he couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure.

“Should I stop?” Dominic tried, but Matt groaned in response.

“No, you idiot, keep going.”

And keep going he did, as he slid all the way home with little resistance. Of course, he could feel Matt shivering under his touch, the sensations amassing to be a lot for him, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t _divine._ He shakily moved down to latch his teeth onto the brunet’s quivering shoulder, eliciting a luscious moan from him as he willingly took every inch that he could of him. 

A few moments passed where no movement was present, besides the gentle shaking and soft whimpering of Matt as he adjusted to the feeling inside him. But when movement did come about, it was in the form of Matt easing himself backwards, as to force Dominic inside of him more. Taking it as a sign of readiness, Dominic pulled out enough so that only the head of his cock remained sheathed in Matt’s body, before sinking back in. It was enough for Matt’s chest to fall to the bed, his head twisting to the side as he collapsed. Dominic still held his arse in the air, keeping Matt’s back arched almost painfully as he once again pulled himself out to thrust back in.

“Hnn…” Matt groaned, the stretch still making him feel raw on the inside. 

It only took a few more thrusts, though, for Matt to start begging. “D-Dom, please, I need— _hnng_ —I need you t-to, hah, talk, p-please, say s-s-something, oh _fuck,_ just degrade me, Dom, _God!”_

The noise that Dominic let out bordered on animalistic, and Matt loved it. “You want me to talk to you?” Dominic said, his voice completely level as his thrusts slowly sped up. _He did have experience._ “You want me to own you?” When Matt didn’t answer, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, and it took his lust-hazed brain a few minutes to realize that Dominic had _hit_ him, and with the realization came a deep moan. “Answer me, _pet,”_ came the command from above him.

“Y-Yes, _yes,_ Dom,” he managed to breathe.

Another hit. He was _loving_ this. “What did you call me?”

“D- _Dom!”_

Hit. “Think about what you’re saying, _pet.”_ At the word, Dominic’s cock connected with his prostate, and he couldn’t help but groan, forgetting what thinking even was. 

_“Fuck,_ sir, please, d-do that—hah! —again, please, master, _p-please!”_

There it was. With skill and precision that lived up to Matt’s expectation, Dom was hitting Matt’s prostate on every other thrust, causing floods of heavenly pleasure to flow through his veins. “What do you want, pet?” Dominic asked, his breaths seeming more labored. “Do you want me to fuck you raw, right into these sheets, so hard that your insides will be burning for _days?_ Do you want me, pet, to punish you so hard that we _break_ the very foundations of this bed?”

 _“Yes!”_ Matt shouted, grinding against Dominic’s hips whenever they met. 

Dominic then raised a hand, and Matt heard it as it split the air and landed with a hard smack on his arse. With another whine, he tried to push himself into Dominic’s hand, succeeding in only getting another ram to his prostate. “Yes _what?”_ he demanded, and Matt shivered.

“Y-Yes, Master, please, f- _fucking_ fill me up!”

“Oh, but that _is_ good,” Dominic muttered, pulling Matt’s hips flat against his so he was buried balls-deep, grinding slowly to make sure his cock hit all the sweet spots within that tiny body he was having so much pleasure in tainting. “Are you close, pet?”

“Hnn, yes,” Matt groaned, rubbing his hips against Dominic’s. “Please, m-master, hnn, please t-touch me.”

“Where?” asked Dominic as he leaned forward to capture an earlobe in his teeth. “Elaborate, use your words.”

Matt whimpered, “P-Please touch my cock, m-master, please, it’s th-throbbing with _need_ and I— _hnng_ —I need you to wank me, sir, please!”

“How bad do you want me, pet?”

“S-So fucking bad, sir, _p-please,_ I l-love how you fill me up with your big c-cock and pound me into this f-fucking mattress, master, b-but I _need_ you to wank me, please!” He didn’t know where the words were coming from, but they spilled endlessly out of his lips, and he made no attempt to halt them.

With that, one of Dominic’s hands snaked down to caress his weeping cock, and Matt became boneless at the relief that filled him when a finger ran over his slit and then slowly began wanking him. “Fuck, th-thank you, master,” he almost sobbed, the pleasure of Dominic’s gently moving cock filling him on one end and his calloused hand gifting him with tender, long strokes on the other. His head became completely incapable of any thought, his mouth unable to form any sound except soft grunts as he was filled and treasured. All he could do was lay there, back painfully arched, arse-up as Dominic took complete control and gave him what he needed.

“Hnah,” Matt eventually moaned as he got closer to the edge, Dominic’s thrusts picking up pace. “Gonna come, sir.”

“Me t-too,” Dominic replied, showing the first traces of a stutter as he seemed to lose control of his body. “Come whenever you need to, pet.”

“Mmph, mmm, _master,”_ Matt moaned into the sheets as Dominic pressed against his prostate one last time and he fell _hard_ over that edge, sticky white bliss shooting from his cock over Dominic’s fist and onto the sheets. His short pants quickened as he felt Dominic doing the same inside him, and he made sure to clench his walls around the blond’s dick so he could draw out those moans for as long as possible.

When all was said and done, Matt was utterly exhausted, hardly noticing as Dominic pulled out and tossed away the condom. He did notice, however, when he moved to get up and leave. “Where’re you goin’?” he mumbled into the sheets, but he heard only a laugh in response. 

A few moments later, Dominic was back with a warm and damp towel, gently wiping down Matt’s front, where some of his spunk still laid. 

“Thanks,” Matt muttered, and Dominic giggled slightly.

“You’re so cute,” he only replied, moving to curl up against Matt. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Matt replied as he sunk further towards the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it ruin the mood if I say that every time I wrote "master," I thought of Master of Puppets?


	4. Chapter 4

Matt realized Dominic had never really fallen to sleep as he was drawn out of it, blinking rapidly to try and find his bedside clock.

11:45. He’d been asleep for about twenty minutes. When his eyes had cracked open, he’d realized that Dominic’s hand wafted through his hair, playing with the thin strands and massaging his scalp gently with his fingertips. “Hey,” the blond murmured when he noticed Matt had woken up. “How are you?”

“Mm, good,” Matt croaked, turning around to face him. “You’re so good, y’know that?”

“I’ve been told,” came the response as Dominic pulled him into his chest. “But _you,_ you’re delicious, yeah? You’re fucking _beautiful_ and you take me so well.”

Matt let out a content sound, pushing further into Dominic. “Thank you,” he muttered.

“For what?”

“Everything. You’re fantastic, you’re so warm and you’re taking such good care of me, and I… I haven’t had this is in a while. This feeling of c-contentment."

A kiss was pressed to Matt’s head. “Of course.”

Matt turned his face up, so he could look directly at Dominic. _He’s fucking gorgeous,_ he couldn’t help thinking as he studied the man’s lips, still somewhat swollen from how Matt had been biting down on them before. _I can’t believe he’s real. He’s real and he’s really here._ A swell of emotion formed in his stomach as he pushed himself up to press a kiss to Dominic’s lips. It was soft, gentle, much unlike their rough encounter prior.

Dominic smiled. So did Matt.

A few kisses later, they found themselves coupling again, except this time, it was slow, relaxed, inviting. Matt still felt loose from before, but that didn’t mean the feeling of Dominic inside him wasn’t equally as exquisite. He melted into the feeling, letting out soft pants and moans, ones that were small but still perfectly encompassed the pleasure that flowed through his body. Dominic’s words were filled with tenderness, and they floated from his mouth onto Matt’s skin through gentle kisses. A mist of pleasure constantly clouded Matt’s head as he let Dominic take control of indulging him.

When he came, it was with a whimper. 

The contrast between the two sessions had Matt’s head whirling even after Dominic had finished, pulling out and releasing on Matt’s stomach. He couldn’t believe that one man had the power to bring him to his knees, begging to be fucked and filled—but the same man could also have him wordless with pleasure, laying boneless on the sheets and only letting out the occasional gasp. 

The two fell asleep together, not bothering to clean themselves up. 

The next morning, Matt woke up first, heading to the kitchen to make Dominic breakfast before he left. He also gathered £800 cash and placed it on Dominic’s backpack, which still rested in the entryway. 

The eggs were ready by the time he heard the gentle pattering of feet on the kitchen tile, and he turned to see Dominic walking in, clad in plaid boxers and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His blond hair stuck up in various directions, uncombed, and he headed towards the direction of his backpack, pausing only when he noticed Matt standing next to the counter, grinning meekly with his hands clasped behind his back. “Hey,” he muttered, his voice still hoarse with sleep as he headed towards the table. “What did you make?”

“Eggs!” Matt replied, much too joyfully. “I made eggs. Er, as a thank you.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Dominic grinned, finding Matt’s happiness infectious. “I’m coming over, let me just get dressed.”

It only took a few minutes in the bathroom for Dominic to look presentable, before he came out and the two ate breakfast together.

“Do you enjoy your work?” Matt asked him suddenly, and Dominic stopped chewing for a second to think.

“It’s enjoyable,” he said quietly. “Of course it _feels_ good. Sometimes I get a bit nervous, some clients can be a bit… shady, but overall, it pays well. A-And I’ve got a nice enough place, it keeps me on my feet, and I can get most things I like. Sometimes, y’know, some of the clients aren’t really my type, but you gotta do what you gotta do, yeah?”

Matt nodded in understanding. “Well, th-thank you. For everything.” He took Dominic’s empty plate and then moved to the entryway, standing, waiting for Dominic to take his stuff and rush out.

Instead, he was gifted with a tender hand under his chin, a gentle press of lips to lips, and a tight hug. “Thank you,” Dominic whispered, and Matthew smiled lightly. “Thank you so much. You were amazing. Hopefully I’ll see you soon?”

“For sure,” Mat smiled, although he could _feel_ the hole draining his pocket. Dominic was still awfully expensive, even if he was only just looking. 

One short, chaste kiss later, Dominic was gone, almost as soon as he came.

Matt went back to the bedroom, where he saw a note sitting on his comforter. Picking it up, he noticed £400 of his cash fall out of the fold. The note read:

_You’re probably my favorite client now. I’d definitely look forward to seeing you again. Take this back, darling. Save it for our next meeting? :)_

_With love, D._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
